The present invention relates to a rear seat cover for vehicles having a saddle-shaped tandem seat such as, for example, motorcycles, motor-tricycles, snow-mobiles, etc.
Among motorcycles or the like provided with a tandem seat those adapted to cover a rear seat portion of the tandem seat upon single-person riding have been known. For example, a rear seat covering device for motorcycles is disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Specification No. 58-188768.
The objects of this rear seat covering device are to prevent the rear seat portion from getting dirty and to simplify the appearance from a view point of design. Also it enables to reduce an air resistance and to utilize the rear seat portion as an article receptacle portion upon single-person riding. In the rear seat covering device, a cover adapted to cover a rear seat portion of a tandem seat provided at the upper portion of a vehicle body from the above, is swingably and detachable mounted by pivotably supporting it at a middle position between the rear seat. Taking in and out of articles to and from the articles receptacle portion is facilitated by making the cover swingable.
However, the above-referred rear seat covering device for motorcycles involves various problems such that upon tandem riding, unless the cover is dismounted, a passenger cannot comfortably ride on the rear seat portion. Moreover since a motorcycle itself is not provided with a space for accommodating the dismounted rear seat cover, the place were operations for mounting and dismounting of the rear seat cover are carried out is mostly limited to predetermined locations such as a garage, and if the necessity for dismounting the cover arises during touring, it is very inconvenient because the dismounted rear seat cover must be brought back by binding it to a rear carrier.